Beauty and the Beast
by jesusmysavior911
Summary: The classic story Gangreen-ized! Warning snace is in your future if you read this Crossover with the original powerpuff as well. Has Snake,Ace, the whole gang, Even the rowdyruff boys. ABANDONDED
1. Chapter 1

The Green skinned beauty walked out of the humble cottage of his and his Fazza`s. He walked on the cobble path of the quiet morning and sighed, his hands lazily holding the book. He started walking to the quiet town, like always, the same birds sang, as always, the same brook flew, as always. He started to sing softly under his breath.

"_Little town, It`sss a quiet village…_

_Everyday like the one beforess…_

_Little town, full of little peoplesss…_

_Waking up to ssayss…_"

Windows burst open in the, now not quiet, town.

"_Bonjour!_"

"_Bonjour!_"

"_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_"

He rolled his eyes to the sky.

"_There goesss the Baker, with hisss tray like alwayssss…_

_The sssame old breadsss and rollsss to sssell..._

_Every morning jussst the sssame, asss the morning when we camess…_

_To thisss poor provincial town…"_

"Good morning Suneku!" the Baker called.

"Good Morningsss Monsssieur "Suneku called back.

"Where you off two?" He asked in a polite manner.

"The bookssshop, I jussst read the mossst wonderful ssstory about a beanssstalk and an ogre and… "Suneku started excitedly.

"That`s nice," he said dismissfully, "Marie! The baguettes, hurry up!"

A group of old women stared at Suneku with the most curious expressions.

"_Look, there he goes _

_The boy is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can`t you tell?_

Now all the citizens of the 'poor provincial town' started to sing along as they stared at unknowing Suneku.

"_Never part of any crowd…_

_Cause his head`s up in the clouds" _The barber said slicing off the unfortunate man`s mustache. Suneku

"_No denying he`s a funny boy, that Suneku"_

"_Bonjour!_" called the coach driver.

"_Good day_!" called a nearby woman.

"_How is your family?_" asked the coach driver.

"_Bonjour!_" a pretty woman in a revealing dress called to the shop owner.

"_Good day!"_ said a man behind the counter suavely.

"_How is your wife?" _she asked coyly as he got hit by a rolling pan by a VERY large woman.

"_I need six eggs!"_ cried a poor woman with children practically dripping off of her.

"_That`s too expensive!"_ screamed a man in outrage.

"_There mussst be more to thisss provincial life!"_ Suneku said in exasperation.

A bell rang as Suneku entered the little bookshop. The place was quaint and small because it was such a small town, they required no large library. The old man that worked the shop smiled as he saw Suneku walk in. Suneku was his best customer and a cherished friend. Ever since those two entered town, Suneku had come most every day.

"Ah, Suneku" he said with a fond smile.

"Good morningss" He said distractedly, "Iss came to return the book Iss borrowed."

"Finished already?" He said happy that somebody in this town liked reading.

"Oh, Iss couldn`t put it downsss" He said looking at the bookshelf, "You gotss anything new?"

The old keeper chuckled then went into a hearty laugh. "Not since yesterday."

"That`sss alright." His mood uninterrupted, "Iss`ll borrow" his silted his eyes searched the shelves attention fully on the colorful books. "Thiss onesss!" he called excitedly, handing the book to him.

"That one?" The bookkeeper`s eyes searched the title, "But you`ve read it twice!" he started in surprise.

"Well, It`sss my favoritesss—far-off placesss, daring sssword fightsss, magic ssspellsss, a princcce in disssguisse!

The old man smiled a fond smile at his excitement and gave Suneku a half-hug. "If you like it all that much its yours." He said as they walked out the door. A surprised expression crossed the reptile-like creatures face.

"But sssir!" Suneku started. Three women that had been staring through the window turned around swiftly.

"I insist." He interrupted.

"Well, thank yousss! Thank yousss very much," His nose already in the book. As soon as his back was turned the women sighed in glee.

"_Look there he goes_

_That boy is so peculiar" _Suneku jumped rope and patted the little girl that was next.

"_I wonder if he`s feeling well_

_With a dreamy, far-off look" _he narrowly avoided a water pour.

_And his nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Suneku"_

He jumped onto the fountain and sat down as a herd of sheep past by. A few decided to stick around and watch the 'peculiar' boy.

"_Oh, isssn`t thisss amazing?_

_It`sss my favorite part becaussse you`ll ssseesss"_ As he held the book over for the sheep to look they got wide eyes. They stared at the page and tried to make since of the strange marking on the page.

"_Here`sss where ssshe meetsss Princcce Charming" _One of the sheep got frustrated and tore the corner off.

"_But ssshe won`t discover that it'sss him_

_Till chaptersss three" _He started reading again the sheep chased off the herder crying 'Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!'

"_Now, It`s no wonder that his name means snake, his looks are so reptile!_

_His looks are not normal_

_But behind that scaly façade _

_I'm afraid he`s rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us_

_He`s nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Suneku"_

Gun fire shot out of the sky and the goose fell from the heavens. A little demon with horns and simple peasant's clothes ran with a bag in quite a hurry. He smiled and held the bag up, confident that he could catch the goose. It landed to the side of him. He quickly turned his head all around, panic plain on his face, picked up the goose and stuffed it in the sack. He ran back to a joker looking demon. He wore the best clothing and a rifle was gripped in his claws.

"Wow, you didn`t miss a shot, Him!" the little demon said, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" He looked up at his idle.

"I know" Him replied cockily

"No beast alive stands a chance against you!"He said picking up a load of dead animal skins and running to catch up to Him, "Or any human, for that matter." They stopped near the pots and pans stand. Him swooped down and grabbed Deimon by the scruff of his shirt.

"It`s true, Deimon. And I`ve got my sights set on that one." He pointed his rifle towards Suneku as he petted a little kitten and hissed softly.

"The massager`s daughter?!!?!" Deimon cried in disbelief. He was so weird though…

"She`s the one--The lucky human I`m going to marry." He said with a arrogant pride. He dropped the chibi demon to the ground.

"but he`s…." picking the dead skins back up.

"The most beautiful human in town." He went on as if he didn`t hear him.

"I know but…" Him dropped his gun on poor Deimon`s head. He tried to rub his head but it was difficult considering his hands were quite full.

"That makes him the best." He grabbed Deimon by the collar and pulled him close to his face dangerously. "And don`t I deserve the best," He growled through his fanged teeth.

"Well, of course" Deimon said struggling to breathe through the tight grip on his shirt, "I mean you do, But…" hearing what he wanted to hear, Him dropped Deimon to the dusty road.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said "She`s gorgeous" and I vowed_

_Here in town there`s only she, who is as beautiful as me" _He looked in the reflection of himself in the back of a pot and admired himself.

"_So I`m making plans to woo and marry Suneku" _He looked around in confusion because he lost sight of his object of lust. He walked off in search of him. A group of triplets in revealing dresses in the colors of pink, green, and blue. They all had the most beautiful features and leaned on the water crank. Deimon looked up at them with a sigh and thought 'wow there are preety…' with a goofy smile on his face.

"_Look there he goes, isn`t he dreamy_

_Monsieur Him, Oh, his so cute" _They finally leaned on the lever fully and splashed poor Deimon with cold water. He sputtered and spouted but no one saw the poor fellow or offered any help. He walked off in a huff.

"_Be _still_, my heart, I`m hardly breathing" _clutching their chest.

"_He`s such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute_

Hundreds of 'Bonjours', 'Pardons', 'Good days', and 'Mais oui' and thousands of other market place noises filtered throughout the town and Suneku kept walking unaffected."There must be more to this provincial life" Suneku said to anyone who would hear on one side of town. On the other side of town Him proudly proclaimed, "Just watch, I`m going to make Suneku my mate!" The citizens sang again.

"_Look, there he goes_

_A boy who`s strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It`s a pity and a sin_

_He doesn`t quite fit in_

_Cause he really is a funny boy_

_A Beauty but a funny boy _

_He really is a funny boy_

_That Suneku!" _

_Bonjour! Bonjour! _

Suneku finally felt something funny in the pit of his stomach, like he was being watched. He whipped his head around, but the villagers had gone about to normal already. Suneku shrugged his shoulders and thought he was just being paranoid. He continued reading. Him had finally caught up with Suneku and landed in a heroic pose in front of him.

" Hello, Suneku" he said in a sour-sweet voice.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Suneku." Him said in a sweet-sour voice

"Bonjour, Him" Suneku answered politely, his eyes never leaving the page. Him, annoyed that he was being ignored, snatched the book out of Suneku`s hands. Suneku held his temper and calmly said, "Him, may I please have my book back?"

He flipped through the book and he`s eyebrows knitted in confusion. "How can you read this? There is no pictures." He stated

"Ssssome people ussse there imaginationsss." Suneku replied back

"Well, it's about time you got your head out of those books" he threw the book behind him carelessly, and it landed in a mud puddle, "and paid attention to more important things." Suneku face was in shock and he rushed to pick up his precious book. Him put his boot just in the way of the path. "Like me…" he said with a charming smile. The same triplets sighed and fell on top of each other for support. Suneku took this opportunity to go behind the boot in hissed in frustration.

"The whole town is talking about it. It`s not right for a mutant to read. Soon they start getting ideas, thinking…."Him said but interrupted by Suneku. "Him, youss are posssitively primeval."He said as he started cleaning the book with a rag out of his back pocket.

"Why, Thank You, Suneku. What do you say you and me go take a walk to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" Him said. He had snatched the book up again and pulled him into a half hug half pull towards the tavern.

"Maybesss another timesss."Suneku replied a little nervous. The triplets of girls stared at him like he was insane. "What`s wrong with her?" asked Blossom. "She`s crazy!" said Buttercup. "He`s gorgeous," Said Bubbles. Suneku grabbed his book swiftly and got out of Him`s claws. Suneku finally pulled away and started to make a break for it. "Pleassse, Him, I can`tsss. I have to get homesss and help my fazzasss," Making a quick lie. He turned his back and called over his shoulder "good-byesss".

Deimon laughed like a maniac, "that weird old loon—he needs all the help he can get." He nudged Him in the knee, the only place he could reach with his height. Him laughed along. Suneku grabbed Deimon by the collar and shook him violently. "Don`t talk about my fazzass that waysss!"He hissed. He dropped Deimon to the ground. "Yeah, don`t talk about her father that way." Him tried to recover by hitting Deimon on the head. "My fazzasss not crazy." Suneku stated, "He`sss a genius."

Smoke and explosions erupted from the little cottage that Suneku lived in. Suneku gasped, "Fazzasss!" he exclaimed. Him and Deimon started laughing again as Suneku rushed off toward the small cottage.

Suneku threw open the basement doors and the captured smoke rose out from the depths of the ground. You could hear a man coughing inside. "Fazzasss" Suneku said creeping inside. "Now how did that happen?" Asked a man stuck inside a barrel. "Dang It!" he said as he tried to get out of the barrel. Suneku rolled his eyes good naturally and pulled him out.

"Are you alrightsss Fazzasss?" Suneku asked concerned.

"I`m about ready to give up and this potion," Said his father. There were strange bottles strewn about with strange liquids spilled on the floor giving the room a sweet smell. Suneku picked up the bottles closest to his feet and placed them back on the table. "Youss alwaysss sssay that" Nobu pulled his son back up to his full height. "I mean it this time," He said holding Suneku`s shoulders. "I will never get the smell right," he said with his hands on his hips. "Yesss yousss will, and yousss`ll win firsssst prizze at the fairsss tomorrowsss." Suneku said, giving his father a hug, "Humph!" ….Sometimes. 'Looks like we're going to have to pull the heart strings' Suneku thought with a smirk. He stood on his very tip-toes and reached his father`s ears, "and becomesss a world-famousss perfumers, "Suneku purred. Nobu looked around and looked at his son thoughtfully. "You really think so?" he said with hope in his voice. Suneku traded ears, "I alwaysss havess…." Nobu knew that Suneku was the only one that could motivate him so quick and it always worked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Nobu said, his confidence fully restored. "I will have this thing done in no time!" he said as he put he`s safety glasses back on. "Could you pass me that...A…purple genie bottle?" Suneku loved helping his dad in his lab and knew what he was talking, about even if nobody else could. "So, did you have a good time in town today?" he asked casually. "I gotsss a new booksss" He didn`t know how to approach the topic he wanted to ask. 'I guess being straight forward is the only way to do this' thought Suneku.

"Fazzasss, do yousss think I`m…oddsss" he asked unsure of himself. Nobu looked up from his work and frowned. "My son? Odd?" He turned toward his son. He still had his glasses on and they made his eyes look huge. "Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked like it was the most ridicules thing in the world. "Oh, I don`t knowsss" he replied sadly, "It`sss jussst that Isss`m not sssure I fit in heresss…" He said, turning the book over in his large hands. "Isss meansss, there`sss no one Isss cansss really talksss tosss,"

"What about that Him?" Nobu asked, "He`s a handsome fellow."

"Oh, he`sss handsssome alrightsss, and rudesss, and conceited…" he`s grip tightened on a bottle nearly cracking the glass. "Oh, fazzassss, he`sss not for messss." He collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Well, don`t you worry, cause this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us." He dropped a bottle under a tube with a clear liquid circling inside it. He let a single drop into the rainbow like liquid inside. "I think that does it." He said. He corked the bottle, shook it lightly, and uncorked it. "Hmmm, smell that…" he said heavenly. Suneku walked over to his father and sniffed the liquid lightly. It smelled like heaven with a hint of love, his father didn`t lie. "I smell a winner." Suneku joked lightly. Nobu chuckled and grinned ear to ear. "Hitch up Nessie, boy! I`m going to the fair!" He proclaimed. For the next hour they packed up Nessie and his father and hooked him on.  
"Good-byesss, Fazzasss." Suneku called out, "Good luck!"

"Good-Bye, Suneku, and take care while I`m gone."He said as Nobu started on the road.

(going to Nobu`s pov)

Nobu continued on his journey with the sun shining and a merry attitude to guide him. He had a map but didn`t quite remember how to use. He shrugged his shoulders and thought "I`ll wing it." This was NOT a smart idea. He entered a shadowy forest when a fog started to settle in. He stared at the map in front of him in confusion. "We should be there by now…" he said to himself. Talking to himself was better than the oppressing silence that hung over this place. "Maybe we`ve missed the turn. I guess I should have taken…." He trailed off as he spotted a sigh with arrows pointing witch-way and that-a-way. "Wait a minute…"Nobu said. All the signs had been worn out. Nessie went to the right but Nobu pulled her reigns to the left. "Let`s go this way" he told Nessie. Nessie pulled her reigns to the left again and nickered softly. To the right you had a clear path with sunlight; to the left you had a dark, foggy forest. Not a real thinker there. She started walking towards the left and was yanked back. "Come on, Nessie, It`s a shortcut." Nobu stated, "We`ll be there in no time." They started walking again in silence. The further they got the creepier the forest seemed. Nessie was getting more nervous by the minute. She jerked her head up in alarm. "This can`t be right," Nobu said looking at the map, "Where have you taken us, Nessie?" Trying to find someone to blame but himself. "We better turn around" he said turning the horse around. Howls sounded across the night and suddenly they seemed right beside them. Nessie started freaking out and jerked at her head. "Whoa, girl, whoa, WHOA, Nessie!" She ran right into a tree and bats stormed out of the hole. Nobu ducked his head yelling, "Look out!" Nessie ran in any direction possible, she knew that she couldn`t stay there. She nearly ran off the cliff, Nobu yanked at her reigns yelling, " Back up, Back Up!" Still spooked she backed up twitchily. "Steady, steady girl…" Nobu said trying to calm to poor creature down. The wolves were closer than ever and Nessie reared when she heard the too-close-howl.

Nobu fell to the ground, and Nessie ran to the wood, the wolves at her heels. Apparently not all the wolves went with Nessie. A pack of them emerged from the trees and Nobu ran for it. He ran for quite a while and came upon a rust, iron gate. Fog surrounded the outline of a rather large house, a mansion or castle; surely somebody had to be inside. "Help!" Nobu screamed to the mansion. It would be rude if he just barged in with no invitation. The wolves were 10 feet behind him at the least. 'Ah, to heck with it.' Thought Nobu. He flung the gate wide and slammed it on the pack of dogs as they crashed into the steel. Nobu fell and backed up, hoping the old gate would lock on its hinges. The wolves snapped and snarled and barked through the bars, their eyes a eerie yellow, staring at him with hunger.

Nobu walked on the bridge that was held over the river. Gargoyles flocked on either side of the dark stone with fangs and claws extended to attack. Nobu tried to ignore them best he could. The fog had finally cleared and Nobu`s eyes traveled up in shock and amazement. It was indeed an overwhelming and intimidating castle. Lighting streaked the sky and the thunder boomed once before the heavens opened up their misery. Nobu knocked on the door and it creaked open. He looked left, then right nervously, and entered the oppressing castle.

The foyer held columns that were thick at the top and narrow at the bottom with fantastic creatures at 'holding' the pillars up. The place was spotless as the marble floors shone. A long, red, carpet led to a stairway that went left and right. There were 'caves' if you will in foyer but he didn`t look in them. He closed the door as quietly as he could and called out a hesitant "Hello?" .No one answered but his own voice answering back. He rubbed his arms in the chill of the room. Feeling a little braver he called out again. "Hello?", still his own voice. All of a sudden another, softer voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Poor Fellow, must have lost his way in the woods."It was distinctly Mexican, female too. Nobu looked about in confusion. Another voice joined in. "Keep quiet, maybe he`ll go away." This one sounded rougher but defiantly a women`s voice. "Is someone there?" Nobu calls, fearing that he just might be going insane. You can barely hear the soft whisper of, "Not a word, Buttercup, not a word."

"I don`t mean to intrude but I have lost my horse and I need a place to stay." He said wandering over to the table. Atop the table was a old clock, quite thin actually, and gold candlestick holder. "Oh, come on Arturo have a heart." The candlestick told the clock. Arturo opened his eyes in alarm and covered Buttercup`s mouth with his hands. Buttercup`s expression dead-panned and she held her flaming hands under his wrist. Arturo started yelping from the burn and started blowing on it to ease the pain. Buttercup saw her opportunity and took it.

"Ah, you're welcome 'ere sir." She said in a somewhat cherry voice, well as cherry as she gets standing around all day. It puts you in a foul mood. Nobu, still thinking he was insane, grabbed the candlestick now known as Buttercup and swung around in a circle. "Over here!" said Buttercup a tad annoyed. She was never known for her patience. "Where?" he spun around toward her voice. He placed Buttercup right next to her face and she grinned mischievously. Nobu thought how can a candle stick grin? " 'Allo  
" she said in a whisper. Nobu squeaked and dropped poor Buttercup to the floor, the flames flickered out.


End file.
